Norwegian Behavior Guidelines
__TOC__ Retningslinjer for Oppførsel Før du benytter Kongregates chatrom og forum, vær vennlig å lese igjennom disse enkle retningslinjene for akseptabel oppførsel. Noter deg at dette IKKE er en komplett liste med regler, kun gode råd for hvordan du kan unngå trøbbel. Ikke vær en dust. Hvis du lever etter dette konseptet, så kommer alle brikkene å falle på plass av seg selv. Vi er klar over at det er ganske likt Den gyldne regel, men å behandle andre slik du selv ønsker å bli behandlet er en ganske god oppskrift for en hyggelig chat opplevelse. Vi vet at du ikke alltid kan gjøre alle til lags, men ikke gå inn for å være irriterende i chatten. Ikke trakasser andre. Dersom du trakasserer en annen bruker på grunn av rase, seksualitet, religion eller nasjonalitet, stopp og tenk deg om. Uansett hva du tror på eller hva du har blitt utsatt for er det aldri ok å fornærme andre. Nei, ikke engang selvforsvar kan rettferdiggjøre dette, heller ikke at personen du fornærmer ”virkelig er en fullstendig dumming, jeg sverger”. Dersom det du har å si ikke er høflig, la det være usagt. Hold språket (relativt) rent. Ettersom alle som benytter Kongregate er 13 år og over, bør språket som benyttes på siden være passende for en 13-års aldersgrense. Noe banning kan tolereres (vi er ikke akkurat helgener her i Kongregate), men det bør aldri rettes mot andre brukere. (Se ”Ikke trakasser andre”.) Vi er alle gamere her, så ingen kommer til å utestenge deg for livstid for noe sånt som ”Forbanna dritt. Jeg suger i dette spillet.” eller til og med ”Jeg liker pupper”. Ekstrem bannskap vil automatisk bli sensurert av chatfilteret, så vennligst la filteret gjøre jobben sin. Norske banneord blir dessverre ikke sensurert ennå. Likevel, bannskap eller overdreven seksuell språkbruk hvor som helst på siden kan resultere i at du blir blokkert av en moderator. Ikke mat trollene. Dersom noen oppfører seg upassende, vennligst overlat sitasjonen til moderatorene som er online. Ikke ”slå tilbake” eller bli dratt inn i en diskusjon med dem. Dersom du gjør dette risikerer du å gi denne personen tilfredsstillelsen av å trolle buksene av deg og du risikerer også å havne i trøbbel selv. Hva gjør du dersom det ikke er moderatorer tilstede? Hvis den upassende oppførselen finner sted i forumet, rapporter disse postene! Ellers har hver brukers profilside en ”report abuse” lenke du kan benytte til å rapportere upassende brukernavn, profilbilder, oppførsel i chat og mer. Administratorer sjekker disse rapportene daglig, så det er bare å benytte dem. I tillegg til dette, anbefaler vi på det sterkeste å ignorere brukeren som skaper problemer. Dette er en langtidstestet løsning på trolling, ettersom det ikke er morsomt å trolle dersom ingen er oppmerksom på det. Stol på oss, vi har prøvd! Hvis dette er problematisk for deg kan du alltids få hvilken som helst brukers ord til å forsvinne fullstendig fra chatten ved å bruke ”mute user” lenken du finner ved å holde musen over personens brukernavn in chat listen eller ved å gå til personens profilside. Ikke spam. Nei, overdreven bruk av store bokstaver er heller ikke ok. Spam kan bety mange forskjellige ting, inkludert å gjenta den samme meldingen om igjen og om igjen eller store blokker med fullstendig irrelevant tekst, så tenk over relevansen av hva du skriver før du sender det. I tillegg til dette, vennligst ikke spam i kommentarfeltet eller forumet. Vi vet at du er henrykt over at du skrev den første kommentaren og vi vet at å lage pyramider av å sitere forumposter er fengende, men det er en tid og et sted for alt og det er ikke her og ikke nå. Vi lover deg det. Ikke publiser lenker til upassende materiale. Lenking til pornografi eller sjokksider i chatten, forumet eller i kommentarfeltet vil umiddelbart resultere i en ukes utestengelse. Vi anser slike lenker for å være seriøse forseelser, så vennligst unngå dem. Ettersom alt materiale bør være passende for en 13-års aldersgrense, er alle pornografiske nettsider fullstendig upassende. Ikke forsøppel nettsiden med vervingslenker. Vi hos Kongregate vet at det finnes andre sider ute på nettet og noen av dem er helt utrolige. Vi har ingen problemer med at brukere deler lenker til eksterne nettsider i chatten eller forumet så lenge de ikke er pornografiske eller åpenbart upassende. Vi har heller ingen problemer med lenker til andre nettsider i kommentarfeltet så lenge de er relatert til en diskusjon om det spesifikke spillet. Derimot, spamming av vervingslenker for andre nettsider i spill, kommentarfelt, forumtråder eller i chatrom på Kongregate vil mest sannsynlig resultere i en blokkering eller utestengelse. Velg brukernavnet og profilbildet ditt med omhu. Støtende brukernavn og uanstendige, pornografiske eller anfallsfremkallende profilbilder vil bli fjernet og i noen tilfeller vil kontoen bli utestengt. Dersom kontoen din har blitt utestengt på grunn av at en moderator eller administrator mente at brukernavnet var upassende, kan du sende en e-post til support@kongregate.com og be om en endring av brukernavnet. Brukernavn som er opprettet for å provosere en annen bruker (f.eks. "GregSuckslololol") vil bli utestengt permanent uten advarsel. Ikke spill rollespill i ikke-rollespill rom. Vi vet at det kan være morsomt, men det kan være meget irriterende for resten av oss. Det er greit om du vil kjapt formidle en idé med et handlingsord (”klemmer” som en hilsen, ”eksploderer” for å uttrykke begeistring, osv.), men utdypende beskrivelser om hvordan du benytter en bazooka mot en annen bruker mens du unngår å bli truffet av hans kastekniver og gnir kroppen din mot den eneste kvinnelige brukeren i rommet kan virkelig gå på alles nerver. Det er to chatrom på nettsiden dedikert til rollespilling (Role Playing #1 og Role Playing - Serious). Vennligst bruk disse til rollespilling. (Noter deg at brukere må aktivt bytte til disse chatrommene, og de vil aldri bli plassert automatisk i disse rommene.) Gjenta etter oss: ”Min konto er mitt ansvar”. Dette betyr at kontoen din vil blir holdt ansvarlig for alt som blir sagt og gjort fra kontoen, selv om det ikke er du som sier eller gjør disse tingene. Hold passordet ditt hemmelig, ikke bevisst del kontoer med andre og logg av når du ikke kan være ved datamaskinen. Disse forhåndsreglene kan virke ekstreme, men vi ønsker ikke at du skal gå glipp av noe på grunn av at lillebroren din, naboen din eller den slemme gamle fremmede mannen i det offentlige biblioteket har gjort noe, så vennligst følg dem. Snakk det angitte språket for det rommet du er i. Kongregate er et nettsted for spillere fra alle deler av verden, og vi har mange forskjellige chatrom for mange forskjellige språk. Vær oppmerksom på at hvert chatrom på nettsiden har et angitt språk og du kan kun benytte det angitte språket i rommet. Moderatorer kan blokkere eller utestenge brukere som ikke overholder et roms angitte språk. En viktig merknad: Alle chatrom for flerspiller spill er for alle språk, så hvilket som helst språk er akseptabelt i disse rommene. Dette gjelder også for forumet, selv om at de fleste brukerne av forumet benytter engelsk får å gjøre seg forstått. Hacking er ille, ikke gjør det. Selv om du anser deg selv en 1337 H4XX0RZ, vennligst avstå fra å skryte av det i chatten eller i forumet. Dersom vi finner it at du faktisk har jukset på noen som helst måte, risikerer du å miste poengene dine og kontoen din. Når det er sagt, vi vet om forskjellige ting som kan framstå som juks, men som ikke er det. På grunn av dette venter vi til vi er helt sikre før vi iverksetter tiltak mot noens konto for hacking. Hvis du er sikker på at noen jukser og du kan bevise at hans eller hennes poengsummer ikke kan ha blitt oppnådd på noen annen måte, kan du sende en e-post til support@kongregate.com. Hva du kan forvente av moderatorene våre. Moderatorene våre er frivillige arbeidere og de mottar ingen betaling for tiden deres. Dermed ville det være ganske galt av oss å kreve at de er på en bestemt plass til en bestemt tid. De holder chatrommene våre i orden av ren godhet, så hvis du tilkaller en moderator og de ikke kan hjelpe deg, vennligst ikke bli sint på dem. Vi ber moderatorene våre om ikke å være strenge, men ikke stol på at denne politikken redder deg dersom du går inn for å skape trøbbel. På den andre siden ber vi moderatorene våre om ikke å gripe inn i noe de ikke har sett selv og vi godtar ikke skjermbilder som bevis ettersom de er for lette å forfalske. Moderatorene fatter beslutninger og du vil ikke alltid være enig i disse beslutningene. Det er veldig liten sannsynlighet for at du kan endre moderatorenes mening ved å kritisere dem og i verste fall kan det få deg blokkert for trakassering. Moderatorer er også folk, så vennligst behandle dem like pent som du ville ha behandlet enhver annen person. Det er helt og holdent opp til Kongregates ansatte og oppnevnte moderatorer å tolke og håndheve de ovennevnte retningslinjene. Vi mener at hvorvidt en forseelse har forekommet ofte er avhengning av i hvilken sammenheng hendelsen skjedde og vi stoler på at våre moderatorer og administratorer kan sette hendelser i sammenheng og ta avgjørelser basert på vurderinger. Det fine med dette er at vi er alle mennesker og mer i stand til å ta slike avgjørelser. Ulempen med dette er selvfølgelig at mennesker kan gjøre feil. Dersom du føler at en moderator har gjort deg en urett, står du fritt til å rapportere ham eller henne ved å benytte ”report” lenken på hans eller hennes profilside. Vi kan ikke alltid svare på hver enkelt rapport, men alle rapportene blir lest av en ekte, levende administrator. Category:Behavior Guidelines